Hitherto, there is the example of Patent Literature 1 as a dehumidifying apparatus which dehumidifies a dehumidified space by using adsorption and desorption by a desiccant material which adsorbs and desorbs moisture. Patent Literature 1 relates to a technology in which cooling and heating by a heat exchanger in a refrigeration cycle and adsorption and desorption by a desiccant rotor are combined to perform dehumidification, and an air passage is provided which causes air in a dehumidified space to pass through a radiator in the refrigeration cycle, a desorption portion of the desiccant rotor, an evaporator in the refrigeration cycle, and an adsorption portion of the desiccant rotor in this order.
The air in the dehumidified space introduced into the air passage is heated at the radiator, and the heated air is humidified at the desorption portion of the desiccant rotor. The humidified air is cooled to a dew-point temperature or lower to be cooled and dehumidified at the evaporator, and the cooled and dehumidified air is further dehumidified at the adsorption portion of the desiccant rotor and then is returned to the dehumidified space. By rotating the desiccant rotor, the dehumidifying operation is continuously performed.